


How to Date One's Original Hybrid Paranoid Psychopath of a Brother (by Elijah Mikaelson)

by cio_xiao



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fix-It, M/M, Season1-2, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cio_xiao/pseuds/cio_xiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Elijah takes up psychology, makes new friends and saves his family.</p><p>...if only it were that easy.</p><p>Or, "How I Fell In Love with The Love of My Life", by Elijah Mikaelson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Writes block!!! Gah...

**Prologue.**

“ _Que fasa Lafati'ey celamus...”_

Nothing. Still nothing. Davina rakes a hand through her perfect waves, and tells herself to chill. A couple deep breaths later, her personal effects finally stopped shaking on the shelves. Good, cause cleaning up shards from the carpet was a real bitch last time.

To kill an Original. Two months ago Marcel had handed her the mission along with Elijah's casket, and to date she's no closer to completing it than she was back then. Davina is on edge. All this magic growing inside her, the magnitude of it, just _begging_ to be released, yet all she ever does is sitting on her ass, locked away, powerless and _waiting_ –

A couple more deep breaths. Her power barely contained as it is, she couldn't afford to lose her temper too. Truth is, as a minor, Davina really hadn't learned that many spells, and she's ran out of ideas by now. So far she's tried stabbing, drowning, blood-boiling, sun exposure and physiological combust, to no avail – Elijah is still lying there in the same state he was delivered, blue skin, no heartbeat, peaceful as dead. The sole proof of the Original's 'undead' status was his mind, since none of the mind-related spells she casted were able to penetrate his mental defense...

_Wait, so perhaps there is one thing-_

Davina abruptly sits up from her meditative stance, grabs a chalk and starts drawing on the floor.

 

*

Basil, sage, agelica; buckthorn, clover and fern... Davina laces the herbs carefully amidst the markings, before throwing in vervain for good measure, camphor for spiritual banishment, and entrusting her magic to do the rest.

“ _Enca masu're lamiel cala'vie, ouncasu...”_

She placed Elijah at the centre of the ritual mark, a sigil resembling half sun and half a music note (pierced by an arrow) carved into his forehead. Davina holds out her quartz pendant and encircles it above the sigil, muttering her enchantment.

It was an old spell, simple yet powerful, one of the first she learned actually. Davina remembers seeing her grandmother perform it, how the man had writhed and sizzled in pain, the scent of herbs filling the room; and how he had woken afterwards, sweat glistening on his face, eyes free of madness – yes, an exorcism spell, one that was passed down her coven for generations. It's been attempted on vampires before, in hopes of bringing back misfortuned loved ones. Which didn't work of course (being transformed is not the same as being occupied by evil spirit), which is why she is using her own modified version now, shifting the emphasis from exorcism to banishment.

See, in his state of permanent paralysis, Elijah's body is as good as dead, with his mind lying dormant, secluded from the rest. Now she may lack the means to destroy his body, or the strength to penetrate his mind, but the connection between mind and body itself? Not so much. If she could temporarily sever that connection... Throw in some protection/banishment spells, and Elijah's spirit will never be allowed back inside his body. And that, Davina figures, would essentially render the Original useless.

“– _misiel Lasa quiesefey, Butau!”_

The pendent drops to a halt. Davina opens her eyes: Elijah is still lying peacefully on the floor, but she had just felt a...presence, whooshing out of the room. Slowly and carefully, she pokes into his mind again.

This time, there was only a void.

 

 

*****

He doesn't wake with a start – really, one only needs to get daggered so many times before learning the drill – but no. Not this time.

This time, realization befalls like mist. First there was nothing, then it grew thicker, and thicker still... Inch by inch, a condensed shape emerged from the mist, taking the shape of a man.

Yes, he remembers now. His name is Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson. He automatically looks down to his cuffs (no stains, no wrinkles - good) before proceeding to check the lapels, drape, the handkerchief in his pocket is tucked i...before his mind abruptly coming to a halt:

Wait. Where am I? Why am I here? And how did I–

_Ah._

And that's when he remembers. Klaus. His brother. Niklaus Mikaelson. Who had just put a dagger through his heart.

_**There is no power in love.** _

Klaus had looked at him then, blue eyes full of sadness and...other things. Things he dared not recognize.

_**Mercy makes you weak,** _

And he just stared back, unblinking–

_**Family,** _

Looking at his brother. Really looking. Trying to und–

_**Makes you,** _

_I don't–_ , he thought.

_**Weak.** _

And then there was darkness.

 

*

 

As darkness swallowed him whole, it was his brother's words that embraced him as he fell:

_**One Massive Vulnerability.** _

_**One. Weakness.** _

**You.**

_Really Klaus_ , he thought, _should I be taking that as a compliment?_

He would have smiled. But then again, he had already fallen into a dreamless slumber.

 

 


	2. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah is now the guy in Ghost. Only he doesn't have a doomed lover somewhere who needs heroic rescuing. Or does he?

**Chapter 1.**

Elijah had gotten his fair share of the whole dagger-in-the chest deal. But who was he to complain really? Of all his siblings, he was the one that had to spend the least amount of his life in a box (excluding Klaus of course).

However, Elijah reasons, that there wasn't a single occurrence where he felt more justified for blind rage like here and now. Last time he got it handed to him... Well, he had just tried to murder Klaus, so it's fair to say he at least saw it coming at _some_ point. The time before that, and the time before before that... Now Elijah could hardly argue with his _enemies_ for attempting to neutralize him, could he?

But no. Not this time. Oh no, **_brother_**. This time he had left behind his new (not-)friends, the (former) love of his life, the only other living member of his family (who is _not_ a psychopath), all for what? Following his idiotic, psychotic brother half way across the country, to a city that left him nothing but heartache.

The pregnancy had been a true surprise, and Elijah saw it as the opportunity it was - a chance, at a new beginning. So he manipulated, threatened, bargained his way out and about, making sure the baby stays safe, and truth be told he probably had more action overnight than for the past century. Elijah hadn't felt alive like this in years. Even with Klaus he had truly outdone himself this time, wielding carrots and stick (literally) with a deadly precision like never before.

So in hindsight, it's probably not even surprising that all he got was a dagger for his troubles: Klaus really is that predictable when his _feelings_ are involved. Going out of his way to reject, to lash out, to run, and when all else fails...well, let's just say it's a good thing that all his siblings are next to indestructible. Elijah almost started feeling sorry for his little bro–

_Point is,_ Elijah scowls at himself – point is, he is justified. In fact, more than justified, he is _entitled_. To rage. Blind, red hot, all-consuming rage. Never the type to lash out, to Elijah power lies in the act of control itself, of feeling that rage seething through his veins like lava, threatening to burst, to crack the surface, to destroy...before reigning it all back, inch by inch, until nothing is left but a calm facade, draped in impeccable dress suit like always. Elijah relishes that sensation. It was a rare pleasure, a luxury he allows himself to indulge in once in a while.

A luxury that was denied to him apparently, as he is currently staring into those clear blue eyes (whose owner just put a dagger through his heart), and feels nothing at all. No sadness, no joy, no anger... Nothing. For a lifetime's effort spent on not feeling, Elijah almost sighs at the loss of it – were he capable of feeling frustration at the moment.

Klaus is sitting at a table in some bar, having friendly chit-chat with his pseudo-adoptive son Marcellus (who is an egotistical dickhead in Elijah opinion, but apples, trees...Klaus doesn't need to know). In Elijah's brief mental absence, Klaus has apparently moved on to outright pimping, all but dragging a pretty blonde to their table, showcasing his 'goods 'to a clearly interested clientele.

Except the 'goods' seem to have a mind of her own, and the two boys each get a big-but-polite “NO” shoved in their faces in return.

Huh, now that's interesting. Elijah thinks he recognizes her - Camille, that bartender from the Rousseaus, the one with a psychology degree. Blonde and able to hold herself? Elijah watches as a spark of interest flash through familiar blue eyes, and idly ponders whether his brother could use a psych major on his road to planned parenthood.

When Klaus stands abruptly, Elijah was still too absorbed in thought to move out of his way in time. Klaus seems to pay no attention and two determined strides later, Elijah finds himself face to face with his brother. He could swear that for a split second their noses almost touched–

Then Klaus starts moving again. This time, he walks right _through_.

 

*

Elijah makes a grab at the wine glass on the table – to no avail, his hand passes through for the third time. And really, three times is more than enough for a simple confirmation, but Elijah couldn't help but be a _little_ bit mesmerized. He tries walking towards the bar next (where Klaus is currently striking up a conversation with the bartender, no doubt trying to gather intel without looking the part), and his legs went right into the stool like they're not even there.

Now Elijah doesn't remember his vampiric package ever coming with walking through walls (not even for an Original), so unless he's gravely mistaken _,_ something is obviously wrong. Elijah looks up and finds himself looking into the mirror behind the liquor shelves. Only a void stares back.

_Great._ So to recap, after following his brother half-way across the country, reasserting his undying love and devotion for him (which Klaus repaid by sticking a dagger in him), now he's suddenly the guy in _Ghost_? Klaus would probably appreciate the irony of the situation (pop culture references never get lost on him), _undying love, ha-ha._

As Elijah ponders the important question of life and death, he felt a tug – not the kind of shy tug from a first love, nor the kind of excited tug from a sibling – no, like the kind of tug with enough force to suck a soul right out of its body (if one were inclined to believe in such things). His current state of apathy spared him half a second of panic, and when Elijah looks into the direction of the tug – sure enough, Klaus is pushing open the glass doors leading outside.

JUST. GREAT.

Klaus takes another step, and Elijah silently curses as he shifts one step towards the same direction – apparently, since he doesn't have a doomed lover somewhere who needs heroic rescuing, fate has decided to tether him to his traitorous, psychotic brother instead.

Not even the curious absence of his feelings could help him enjoy the current turn of events any less.

 

 


	3. Twilight Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that time spend stalking? It's bound to pay off. Take relationship advice from Twilight.

**Chapter 2.**

Elijah spends the rest of the day following his brother around, in a true stalker fashion (although in his defense, it's not like he had a _choice_ ). It's probably a good thing that his overgrown sense of decency is currently on strike, otherwise he would definitely have compelled himself to look away. But as it was, safe from shame for his actions, Elijah cannot help but be drawn into watching his brother with near-morbid fascination.

The observation of Niklaus Mikaelson is something Elijah has made a lifetime habit out of, attentive to even the slightest details. Because every single movement and micro expression _means_ something on his brother, who is so expressive by nature, yet so full of things he could( _would_ ) never put into words. Even after a millennium spent together, with countless fallouts and heartbreaks in between, Elijah had never once stopped learning him – and there is always something new to learn. As a matter of fact, he prides himself on being quite the expert on the subject by now.

Yet he rarely sees Klaus like this, prowling around town in his signature stride (like a man on a mission), making idle conversation with acquaintances and strangers alike, compelling gay college kids and blonde bartenders to play spy (obviously nuts and bolts in his grand scheme for world domination). Klaus is nothing if not magnificent in his full puppeteer mode, guiding each piece with his string until they slide perfectly into place, ready for the grand opening. Elijah thinks he should get a real hobby – there must be easier ways to do whatever Klaus is looking to achieve, if he wasn't so indulged in this _child's play_. Then again, _Elijah's_ opinion on the matter is hardly valued, if the dagger in his chest is anything to go by.

He watches Klaus setting up bodies on bonfire while complaining how his effort goes unappreciated by the lesser members of his family. Something close to fondness almost blooms in his chest. He follows as Klaus marches inside the house, step for step like a dutiful shadow, never too close yet never too far away. They've been doing this dance for the better part of the past millenium, it's become such a familiar rhythm that he no longer needs conscious effort as he's doing it. _Well, the ghost thing was new._

He watches his brother pick a fight with the werewolf Hayley - nothing he hasn't seen a thousand times before. It's what Klaus does after all, antagonizing everyone around him until he has no one left but himself; then they forgive him, until he sees fit to do it again... A never-ending cycle. It is only fair that the newest addition to their family knows what she'll be getting into. Who has the balls to announce to Klaus' face that she was getting an abortion.

If Elijah were himself, he would most definitely be mortified by the revelation, then angry at himself for not being there for her, before thanking God or whatever it was that watches over undead creatures like them that it did not go through, that all is not lost... But being temporarily spared from all that, he chooses to focus on his brother instead, on how his expression shifts from disbelief to anger to cruelty in a matter of seconds, wrist steady as he holds up the pregnant girl by the neck, ready to strike–

Bekah throws him off; then Klaus seemed to just...wake up and Elijah sees his little brother again. The boy who didn't mind being vulnerable, the boy who longed( _longs,_ Elijah corrects himself) for love, the boy who he'd always known was there, hidden under layers of fear and cruelty and manipulation that has become the man – but Elijah knows. He knows he's there. And he sees him now.

“ _...It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah's trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you._

“ _All_ we _'ve ever wanted. ”_

So that's how Elijah found out that he was indeed delivered to (that traitorous bastard) Marcellus, practically wrapped in a gift basket. Then Klaus starts talking about him as if he were dead, which is short of plain insulting. Nonetheless...

 

*

Nonetheless, Elijah rationalizes, that he could never hate him.

Elijah is currently sitting on an armchair by the bed, watching his brother sleep. Klaus doesn't sleep peacefully. His eyes twitch under his eyelids, the muscles on his face shifting and rearranging themselves, he tosses and turns every other minute... It's like he's fighting an invisible enemy, a war that only he could see. Elijah wonders what he's dreaming of.

He wasn't supposed to see Klaus like this. No one was. His brother made sure of it. Of all their ventures 'together' for the day, amongst all the actions Elijah had the chance to eye front and center, it was moments like this that truly resonated with him, calling to the void within where his emotions used to reside. How Klaus crosses the street after traffic light turns green (instead of zipping to wherever he wants), how he taps on his liquor glass (a rhythm Elijah doesn't recognize) while waiting and wants no bar conversation, how he pours gasoline onto the human-pyre, eyes flickering with fire as he watches it burn...

Those were the moments his brother reserved for himself; times when he is sure no one's watching. Elijah would probably pay for his violations once Klaus finds out, or as soon as he gets his feelings back. He should have looked away. He would have forced himself to, had he been his full self. But right now Elijah simply doesn't have it in him to choose the right thing.

_Just this once,_ his traitorous mind whispers to him, _it's not like you'll ever have the chance again._

So he gives in. He watches his brother sleep and doesn't find the need to tear his eyes way.

Klaus is no longer stirring now. Perhaps he has found a momentary respite, a brief victory in his dreams, where he has slain all his demons and as he stands on the mountain of their remains he fears no more - _Elijah lifts his hand, gentle as if to brush away a dry leaf from his brother's face_ \- but to Klaus peace never lasts. Soon from ashes of the old new demons will rise, bigger, stronger, meaner and waiting to tear him to threads. So he fights. He has no choice but to fight and keep fighting until all is down and nothing can hurt him no more–

“–- _the only way I know how.”_

His brother's words from earlier echoes in his mind. Elijah sighs, _perhaps I do let him get away with too much_ , as he bends down to plant a kiss on the blonde head.

_Sleep well, little brother. I am with you._

_You are not alone._

 

 

*

Night passed and morning came, Klaus opens his eyes as the first ray of sunshine touches his face.

It's been over a year now since he's solved the curse, yet the Hybrid still relishes every single moment he gets to spend under the sun. (Whereas he did have a daylight ring before, that was more like having sex with condom _on_ – it's just not the same.)

He stretches, warmth of the morning sun washing over him. Klaus grins. As he brushes his teeth he thinks back on the strange dream he had last night – well, not _strange_ strange by Freudian standards, but unusual for him nonetheless – he dreamed of Elijah, back when they were still little boys.

Klaus was in bed with fever. He was probably still too young to remember, but in his dream it all came back, as vivid as if it happened yesterday. As little Klaus lay there, drifting in and out of consciousness, wondering if the fever would take him as it had taken Freya (and if he'd finally get the chance to meet her), it was Elijah who sat by his bed and held his hand, whispering in his ear:

“ _It's okay. It's going to be okay. I'm here; I'm with you. Wherever they're taking you, I'd come for you. I'd always come–_

And he thought he heard Elijah's voice then.

**“ _You are not alone.”_**

_Must be the guilt in me talking,_ Klaus silently laughs at himself. _And I thought I've grown past that._ He pulls on his tunic and decides to check in on the little wolf.

Regardless, he's had a good night's sleep; and he has the feeling that this is gonna be a good day.

 


	4. A symphony for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone composes a symphony for you, should you be deeply touched, or should you be mad as fuck when he abandons it halfway to pursue some teenage girl?

**Chapter 3.**

The day had definitely started off on the wrong foot, Elijah contemplates as he's hauled out of his spiritual slumber (why he needs sleep at all in his current state Elijah doesn't know, he's still inexperienced as a ghost, there is much to figure out), forced on stand by as Klaus goes through his morning routine (Elijah had the decency to look away, if only to prevent further embarrassment once emotions kick in), then led straight to Hayley's bedroom and bear witness to his brother's attempt at an actual civilized conversation.

Now, the _real_ Elijah would have been pleased by the level of maturity Klaus was currently displaying. But as it was, he could only listen as the pair bond over mutual tragic upbringing, unplanned parenthood, and spectacularly failed past adoptive father-son relationships (which doesn't exactly sound encouraging in this context, if Elijah's honest with himself) and busy filing everything into memory.

Elijah remembers the time when Klaus first brought Marcel home. The boy used to look up to him, in the way little boys did when they still saw Dad as their heroes. That was a time when Klaus did seem happier, more content, less reckless than usual. But boys grow up, and Marcel probably started to understand just how emotionally unstable and manipulative Niklaus really was (that affair with Rebekah certainly didn't help). Elijah doesn't deem it fair to blame the eventual fallout on the young vampire like his brother does – one reaps what one sowed, after all.

And that's when he was dragged all the way downstairs (too absorbed in thoughts to mirror Klaus' movements in time) before learning that his body was being held captive by an extremely powerful teenage witch.

_Well, guess that explains the ghost state._

(Something else stuck in the back of his mind. _“We're a lot alike, you and I”,_ Klaus had said to Hayley. Elijah is choosing to adamantly ignore that for now though.)

 

*

Although his siblings did reach an agreement on rescuing him, with Klaus one never knows until the very last second. Which is why Elijah was pleasantly surprised upon witnessing what his brother had in store for the day. Turning 'true love' into weaponry was a brilliant touch. Plus execution on such short notice? Almost gives one the illusion that the soulless bastard truly does care.

Never one for parties, Elijah elects to hang in the back (like a ghost) and proceeds to watch his siblings getting sidelined by all parties on the floor - no doubt a power play on Marcel's part, who is happily basking in the attention from subordinates and allies alike. Never let it be said that the man can't throw a party (although the mood music is _terrible_ by Elijah's standards).

As if right on cue, Camille shows up. Klaus sees her first, Elijah only looked in her direction because he was watching his brother, whose expression shifted from this second to the next and–

_Oh._

The wings are a bit heavy-handed, if anyone asked Elijah (as if they actually needed a physical manifestation of all the good in her). And Klaus was being so painfully obvious that even _Bekah_ saw it. Although Elijah must admit, green is a good look on his siblings. As they stood side by side wearing identical sour expressions, eyes boring into the happy couple in the middle of the dance floor, Elijah almost has to suppress a laugh – if, you know, he could actually feel anything right now.

After that things went a bit of a blur. But no matter how many times he's witnessed it, Elijah still gets amazed by the accuracy with which Klaus is able to predict the actions of others, thus setting up the stage so that each component ends up exactly where he wants them. The symphony Klaus orchestrated tonight climates with him snapping Katie's neck, before proceeding to play the role of a supportive friend to a grieving Marcel (with surprising conviction, considering he was the one responsible for the entirety of events this evening), successfully earning Elijah's freedom.

(Although in retrospect, the surprise on his brother's face when Marcel announced his release seemed entirely too genuine for Elijah's comfort. The later confrontation with Rebekah only confirmed his suspicions: that Klaus had chosen power over family. A nameless, faceless witch over his own brother. Good thing Elijah's incapable of feeling wounded at the moment, then.)

 

*

As he settles into the bedside chair - getting ready for the night - Elijah cannot help but think back on the interaction between Klaus and the blonde bartender, Camille. How he had looked at her, with longing, the desire to get close...before turning away and compelling her to play her part. His brother doesn't nearly fall in love enough times to offer much useful observational data, therefore Elijah cannot help but feel intrigued. _Is this what he does a potential love interest then? Use her as a stepping stone in his ascent to power?_ For all Klaus' claims to not believe in love, Elijah knows better. He files that information away for future consideration.

(There is something else he learned tonight. The upcoming child – it's going to be a baby girl. Seeing Klaus' smile upon hearing the news, Elijah silently vows to take back his emotions no matter what the cost – after all, it's moments like this is that makes his very long, undead life worthwhile.)

 


	5. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good, bad, and strange things must come to an end.

**Chapter 4.  
**

Elijah parole didn't go through – unsurprisingly, considering Marcel did choose a teenager as his jailor (an extremely powerful, emotionally unstable one at that). Incapable of feeling disappointment at any rate, Elijah merely watched as Klaus gracefully smashed some kitchen chairs whilst entering a fight with their little sister.

Which is why it came as somewhat a surprise when he felt a sudden pain in his chest the coming Saturday morning (while watching his siblings enjoy breakfast). Elijah is quite familiar with the sensation by now - the white oak dagger, it was pulled out of his body. Give or take a couple of hours, and he will be back in the land of the living again (or, as 'living' as any undead creature can be).

Whoever his mysterious rescuer is (likely Marcel), Elijah is prepared to pay his due when the time comes. But right now he has more pertinent issues at hand: namely, Klaus' first memoir-writing-slash-counseling session, courtesy of one Ms.Camille O'Connell. Elijah hopes he's not violating any psychiatrist-patient privileges by sitting in. Camille's analysis of Niklaus has been fascinating, refreshing even. Not that he doesn't already have intimate knowledge of every single issue in her diagnosis (and then some), but that came from years of first-hand observation plus some truly regrettable personal experiences, while all she got was one of Klaus' signature rants. Elijah doesn't know if the ability to see through bullshit was standard psychiatrical practice or a personal talent of hers, but either way, psychology seems like a subject he should take note on later.

As Klaus was recounting one of his many adventures from the 1800s (something involving a monastery and a four-winged Gorgon), Elijah felt a pull. Not unlike the one that had him following his brother around for the past week, so he deduces that it must be his body, calling to him.

Elijah knows what recovering from the dagger feels like. There's nothing he could do except lying there, waiting for his body to piece itself – _slowly_ – back together. He spent the rest of the day in relative discomfort, sporadic moments when he is neither here nor there, but somewhere in between. Elijah supposes it has to do with technically being two places at once. His mind is merging with his body now, their bond growing stronger by the minute; emotions are returning to him, the leash held by his brother slipping away.

In this dream-induced state of schizophrenia he follow, to the Rousseaus, back home, then to the music festival... As the world around him fades into a blur, the image of his brother walking in front of him remained ever so clear.

(And Elijah had felt...safe.)

By the time Bekah reaches him, Elijah had gotten enough of both worlds to formulate a plan of his own. He kisses her forehead and bids her farewell – his ever-so-loving, overprotective little sister.

He is leaning on one of the columns in the church, saudade melody of violin flowing through his veins. A perfect setting for saying goodbye. The pull from his body is strong enough to the point of pain now. It's calling to him, tearing at him; away from here, away from _**him** _ _..._ He ignores it by sheer force of will.

_**Stay.** _ He grits his teeth through the soul-tearing pain, and refuses to leave because he _hasn't seen enough **yet**_...

Camille's voice merges in flawlessly (like a soothing stream, Elijah thought distantly, she will become a great therapist someday), speaking of her brother, her pain, the battle between good and bad (he knows he's intruding, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care)

–-and there was his brother. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. It folds around him like a duvet, made from the lightest and softest of down feathers. He loses himself in its embrace.

(There were shouting, explosions, screams of pain and thumping...something was broken. His brother must be wrecking havoc and unspeakable pain on unsuspecting souls again, but he was too tired and the clouds surrounding him were soft so he doesn't–)

*

He opens his eyes, and he's standing outside Cami's window. He watches as Klaus confronts her, corners her...compels her. Making her forget. Taking her whole life's purpose away, with the mercy of a crocodile.

He sees his brother's face as if looking into his own reflection:

“You will dream of a world far better than this one,

Blue eyes clear as day, burning into his very core–

“–-a world where there is no evil, no demons...

He can't hold back any longer. He screams out in pure agony–

“And all people desire–

He is screaming at the top of his lungs now. At the top of his soul. A scream he _knows_ no one would ever hear–

“All. Need.

_His face feels wet. He must have started crying at some point..._

“To be good.”

 

 

*

 

This time, he does wake with a start.

It's somewhere dark and cramped. A familiar tune is playing in the air, like the caress of wind through willow trees, a soothing balm to his aching nerves...

Elijah comes back to his senses. He's lying in his coffin, awake yet still weak. Curiously, he raises a hand to–

His coffin creaks; the musical comes to a halt. _Well, seems like it's time we had a chat,_ _Davina._

(His face was still wet with tear streaks.)

 

 


	6. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never easy being the better brother. (It's worth it though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! They meet again!

**Chapter 5.**

In the two hours since he awoke, Elijah has learned of the Harvest, earned Davina's trust _and_ scored a deal with her. Which is to say, a lot more than Klaus has managed for the past three months (yes, that's how long he's been dead for).

He doesn't outright ask Davina about his strange out-of-body phase, although he does drop a few hints here and there. The girl only answers with a shrug, “modified exorcism spell”, she calls it. Elijah is not surprised: after all, power and control makes the witch, and as powerful as this girl is, she does not yet have the knowledge or experience to back it up. (If Originals were this easy to kill, vampires would be long extinct by now.)

So a mere coincidence then? That the spell just happened to work the way it did and his...spirit or whatnot just _happened_ to get tethered to Klaus in the process? Elijah is not a big believer in coincidences, but right now there seems to be no other logical explanation. He pushes the thought aside, deciding that perhaps itwasjust one cosmic joke after all.

Davina asks him why he hasn't given up on Klaus. (Seems like **every** woman in his life is bound to ask him the very same question, sooner or later.)

“Well, I've given up on giving up. It's an affliction...”

Eijah wants to bite his lip, but showing his tell in front of her is a bad idea. He turns his head away instead.

“I will fight for my family until my last breath.”

 

***

“If anyone is to teach my brother a lesson...it's me.”

Elijah waltzes in like he owns the place (knocking Marcel on his ass). Klaus immediately tenses despite himself.

It's not unlike anticipating a slap in the face _–_ not that his older brother would ever disgrace himself with a task so, _beneath_ him _–_ no, the emphasis would be on the anticipation bit. You never know where you stand when Elijah's in a mood. Being the cause of said mood (more often than not), Klaus would even go so far as to consider his own method of retribution _benevolent_ compared to that of his brother's: after all, _he_ 's only ever daggered his siblings so many times, plus making sure their loved ones meet an unfortunate end... Quite the one trick pony actually. (Certainly not **his** fault that his siblings still haven't learned better. Like _**not** _ falling in love; or you know, **NOT BETRAYING HIM** , for that matter.)

For Klaus it's all about fairness: he makes sure those who wronged him pay for what they did, and that's it. (Okay, so he may be the legislator _**and** _ the executioner... But at least there _**IS** _ a law). But no, not Elijah. With Elijah you will be constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop: you don't know _when_ it will drop, you don't know _how_ it will drop, you don't know if it will _ever_ drop and you certainly don't know if what does drop will be a shoe at all (it may very well be a house; or a rabbit) _–_

“What, little brother? You don't look too happy to see me,” Elijah narrows his eyes at him. Klaus instantly snaps out of his reverie. “I'd thought you'd appreciate my...presence more – after all, you've gone to _great lengths_ to bring me back.”

Years spent together has taught Klaus what to listen for in his brother's speech – a conscious, measured choice down to the very last syllable, where each choice of wording, pause and emphasis, even punctuation carries its own meaning. And Klaus can't shake the tingling suspicion that Elijah _knows_ things he should not know about.

(Unless his big brother had already talked to Rebekah before coming here, then deliberately concealed that information from him in order to gain the upper hand... A possibility he's safely discounting for now.

...Until proven otherwise.)

He finally looks at Elijah now – gulping down the initial wary and caution (comes with the package) and **really** looks at him. Elijah looked...exactly the same as the day he had put him in a box. _D_ _aggering is like quick freeze, easily Klaus' favorite method of preservation (not that his siblings appreciate the sentiment)._ And he misses him. _Frankly there wasn't a_ _day he spends without Elijah where he doesn't...fortunately Klaus had gotten quite good at not thinking about that over the past century apart._ But as Elijah stands right here before him it all comes back, the yearning frozen in time along with his brother, accumulating day after day ( _year after and year_ )... Something catches in his throat.

And he just _had_ to hug him then.

“Welcome home, brother.”

 

***

The drive home was... _a_ _wkward as ever_. Klaus drums his fingers on the steering wheel, occasionally stealing glances at his brother. Elijah is staring out of the window, eyes distant, almost pensive.

Not that Klaus was expecting a heartfelt conversation exactly. In fact, he was mildly pleased to find – as he led the way to the car – that Elijah had decided to follow. (He couldn't let his big brother get a _cab_ home could he? He's not that heartless.)

But the silence between them now... There was nothing companionable about it. Klaus sighs to himself, reluctantly accepting the fact that he's still not on speaking terms with his brother.

They drive home in silence.

 

*

“Elijah, you're safe!” Rebekah throws herself at him, relief and joy barely contained in her voice.

As he holds that soft bundle of blond curls in his arms, Elijah finally feels... **Real**. He's home again. He's seen how his little sister fought for his return (tooth and nail), all that fierce loyalty, unfaltering faith. Elijah plants a kiss on her forehead, hoping it could convey to her what he could not in words: that he is grateful. For her, for being here (being there for _him_ ) _,_ for not giving up... For everything.

Hayley slaps him in the face (okay, he probably deserved that). Elijah watches her walk away, the attraction between them almost tangible in the air.

(A small voice kept whispering in the back of his mind though:

“– _we're a lot alike, you and I.”_

...Thanks, but Elijah could really use less reminder of Klaus while he's with the woman carrying his child.)

 

 

*

“So, I see that you've made a new _little_ friend.”

Elijah rolls his eyes, secretly wondering for the one hundredth time why he bothered to bring Klaus with him after that rather tense moment over the...breakfast table (or as Bekah liked to call it, 'vampire bookclub').

Purposefully misinterpreting his silence as permission to continue, Klaus went on, “You know, it's funny, I never pegged you for the cradle robber type before.”

Elijah's seriously considering just zipping away at this point...but it's a nice day out and he's been locked away for a _long_ time. He refuses to give Klaus the satisfaction.

“...I mean, isn't that the real reason why you brought me along? To keep the parents away? Cause I could swear tha _–_ ”

“You know what? It is,” Elijah decides he's had enough. “Funny, I mean.”

He turns to Klaus with one of his best fake-sincere smiles, leveling him with a stare, “Last I heard, **you** were no less crazy about her than I am.” _After all, wasn't she the reason you aborted my rescue the other night?_

“Must be something **magical** about this girl.”

That successfully puts Klaus on silent mode for a minute. Elijah is content to continue his walk in peace, while Klaus apparently has other ideas.

“Okay, enough with the teenage mutant witch then – what about you and Hayley?”

...And he really was hoping to avoid _this_ topic of conversation until much later on.

“Hayley? As in, the woman carrying **your** child? Mother to my future niece? What about her?”

“Wait, how do you...?” Blue eyes narrow suspiciously, “She already told you?”

Trust Klaus to catch his slip of tongue like a shark takes to blood – Elijah belatedly realizes that no one has bothered informing him of the baby's gender yet. But ever the master deflector, he merely shrugs, “Surprised how much one could learn while confined to darkness of one's own coffin.”

That shuts Niklaus up for good.

(Elijah is secretly pleased to have this little thing he can keep dangling over Klaus' head...if just for a bit longer.)

 

*

As he hands Davina the knot along with the unlinking spell, Elijah has a flashback to the last time he was here, handing her the restored violin (that Klaus had smashed). He smiles to himself, before jogging downstairs to join his brother.

“ _I will stop searching for his redemption...when I believe there's none left to be found.”_

 

 


	7. The Solution?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me, Camille – do you think my brother can be saved?"

**Chapter 6.  
**

The next two days were a rather uneventful bliss as they wait for their teenage witch to perform the spell. The coven of witches have been suspiciously docile, Elijah cannot help but suspect that they were cooking up something major. But for now, he's grateful for the time to unwind after his rather peculiar...'spiritual journey'.

Klaus continues to tiptoe around him, dropping quaint gifts here and there. Elijah enjoys watching him squirm – this was the type of rare leverage that should be preserved until situation calls for it, after all.

On Wednesday morning, he goes to pay Camille a visit at the Rousseaus'. Klaus has compelled her to forget about supernatural beings unless in his presence. While Elijah is unable to negate the compulsion, he does have the power to add a side-note, allowing her to remember everything around him as well.

“Your brother is a real son-of-a-bitch” were her first words to him.

Elijah had to drink to that. (Although he did give her a warning afterwards on talking about _their_ mother like that.)

“So, to what do I owe this pleasure today?” Camille squints at him, “I got the feeling that you're not the type to pay a girl a friendly social visit.”

“Oh, we're not friends. Yet.” He swirls his glass, “Let's cut to the chase, Camille – what is your opinion on my brother?”

“You mean besides him being a violent, narcissistic control freak with _frightening_ superpowers and trust issues a mile wide?”

“Please Camille, none of the...” Elijah makes a vague gesture with his hand, “–fancy terms. I'm well-versed in the symptoms. What I **do** need,” he looks up at her, “is a solution.”

“Well, don't we all.” Cami pours herself a drink, “I'm sorry, but human minds don't really work that way.” She downs the drink before turning back to him, “May I ask though - what specifically led you to my doorstep? I mean, not that I'm...but, you know,” she waves, indicating the dingy diner around her. “For someone with your capabilities, I would imagine there are better options out there.”

“Perhaps,” Elijah agrees. “But Niklaus - he trusts you. And that's a lot more than I could ask for of anyone out there.”

“...Okay then.” Camille props her elbow on the counter, “Here's what we're gonna do: you, talk. About anything. Your brother, your...dog, yourself; good, bad, important, not important – doesn't matter. Whatever you can think of on top of your head, in whatever order you like. And I'll see what I can do from there.”

“Done.” Elijah takes another sip before setting down his glass, “I should warn you though – this is going to be a _long_ story.”

“Well, you're in luck,” she pointedly glances around the empty diner, “looks like I've got an opening on my schedule.”

**

He was recounting one of Klaus' summer flings in Tuscany (around the 1560s?) when Camille interrupts him, “So, this something he always does? Sees love coming his way, he turns and runs in the other direction?”

“Faster than you would believe,” Elijah takes a gulp of his drink. “So, is this...you said it has something to do with unfortunate childhood experiences?”

“Oh, trust me,” she points a finger at him, “ _ **everything**_ has to do with unfortunate childhood experiences. And yours were pretty bad. You said you guys were born in the middle ages?”

Elijah nods.

“Well, can't imagine them being big on ethics or humanities. Or proper childcare methods.”

Elijah has to laugh at that, “No. No they were not.”

There was a beat of silence, before Elijah broke it.

“Camille, in your professional opinion - my brother Niklaus, do you think he can be saved?”

“...Well, save is a bit of a strong wor–”

“Do you think he's capable of love then?” Elijah wonders out loud, “Of being happy? Of holding someone close without needing to control them or push them away or...hurting them so bad that they'll be better off without him?”

Camille looks at him with soft, knowing eyes. “...I don't know,” she admits. “Klaus, he's...damaged. All he's ever learned from your parents were pain, fear, and anger - that alone is more than enough for most people to handle. And then throw in the whole vampire business and the Hybrid thing and we've got a whole clusterfuck that I couldn't even **_begin_** to wrap my head aroun-” she has to stop and breathe for a moment. Elijah, lost in his own thoughts, waits in silence.

“I'm sorry, that was...unprofessional of me but-" she takes another deep breath, "Even _I'_ m having difficulty processing all this. And _**I** '_m not the one who had to live his life. It's just... I can't imagine how he–” she looks down at her hands, seemingly at a loss for words.

“...Yeah.” Elijah takes another gulp, “He's, uh-" he looks down at the amber liquid, voice dropping, "...he's a fighter.”

Camille is watching him closely, “And what about you?”

“...I'm afraid I don't follow," Elijah frowns. "What about me?”

She shrugs, “I mean, you two basically had the same family, growing up. He can't be the only one with the jagged edges while you're all flowers and sunshine.”

“Oh, that-” Elijah very carefully tries to not choke on his drink while searching for the appropriate words, “um, _that_ is...”

“You know what? It's fine," she dismisses him with a wave, "you don't need to tell me anything you don't want to.”

He gives her a tiny, appreciative nod.

“Look, you asked for my opinion...” Camille leans in, meeting his eyes, “And the way I see it, love is a skill - like nursing, maybe - you need to learn it _from_ someone before you can take proper care of someone else.

"As for Klaus, I have full faith in his capability to love - it's just that he's never got the chance to learn **_how_**.”

**

The sun is sinking by the time Elijah walks out of the Rousseaus'. He left Cami a big tip (“Think of it as down payment,” he tells her as she attempts to turn it down). He contemplates hitting the bar down the road for another (or four) round of drinks, before deciding against it and heading straight home.

He's got much thinking to do.

 


	8. The Revelation

**Chapter 7.**

By the third day, all hell broke loose. Elijah was enjoying the afternoon sun when he got the call – Sophie Deveraux had been abducted by zealots.

He took care of things by snapping Agnes' neck – after eviscerating all her minions ( _by hand_ ). No one hurts his family and lives. (And remind him to send Davina a gift basket for the unlinking spell.)

Now that the witch problem had been taken care of (once and for all), Bekah has made the decision to leave them. Which, regrettable; but even more regrettable was the gap in their defence created by her absence, allowing Hayley to be abducted while he and Klaus were away on their church excursion together.

One friendly locator spell later, Elijah finds himself treading through the bayou with Niklaus, who was decidedly on a bender (from _what_ Elijah doesn't know) and insisted on being a pain in the behind:

“...pretty face, quite the temper; lonely little wolf against the big bad world – doesn't she sound _exactly_ like your type?”

Elijah debates walking faster, but they are on a search-and-rescue mission and couldn't afford to miss any clue on Hayley. So he concentrates on walking instead - one foot in front of another – and Klaus was _right_ , he really should have brought walking shoes...

“...never mind she's the mother of **my** child, wouldn't be the first time you try to stick it where I've put mine–” Klaus halts abruptly, sniffing the air.

Elijah immediately snaps to alert, “Have you found her scent?”

“No...” His brother muses, turning to the northwest, “But I found someone else's.”

And that's how they found out that Hayley was indeed abducted by one of Klaus' former friends, whose life had been thoroughly destroyed in a true every-light-snuffed-out fashion. And _**Klaus**_ throws a fit:

“So you **do** care about her.”

—accusing Elijah of daring to care about Hayley as if she were an actual human being—

“Go on, then. Save her, claim what spoils you can.”

Something in the way he said it made Elijah narrows his eyes though. _Something_ wasn't sitting right-

“I've sampled what she has to offer and let me tell you–”

Klaus gets all up in his face and that's when Elijah sees it. **His heart starts pounding like crazy, blood rushing to his head, the world narrowing down until the only sound he can hear is his own heartbeat** _—_

He completely misses the last word as Klaus zips away in a flash, leaving Elijah alone, heart in his throat, choking _-_

_No. It just couldn't be._

Elijah swallows. He closes his eyes for a moment,

_I must have been mistaken._

When he opens his eyes again, the world turns back to normal (except he still feels dizzy, like the proverbial rug just got pulled from right under him _-_ )

_Because there is no way I could **not** have seen it, after all these years... _

 

_**Right?** _

He's not sure who he's trying to convince anymore.

 

 

*

 

Either way, Elijah needs to know. **For sure.**

He formulates a plan of attack as Hayley informs him that the baby's blood can be used to sire Hybrids.

Hurting Niklaus brings him no joy, and no one who saw the way his brother smiled upon learning the baby's gender would ever believe that he was planning on using his child for... _this_. But what needs to be done needs to be done, so Elijah grits his teeth and sets the show on the road:

“-furthermore, that you intend to use this knowledge to build an army...” Barely hearing himself talk, Elijah chooses to focus entirely on Klaus, busy discerning the myriad of emotions flitting across his face: surprise, anger, _hurt_ , indignation, jealousy–

“Standing beside the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother?"

Elijah wills himself to stare right back into those blue eyes, refusing to back down _—_

“A liar, a manipulator..."

He wants to crack. He really wants to but _this_ was the plan so he can't–

“A bastard.” Klaus gets right into his space, “That's all I am to you, isn't it?”

Elijah wants to yell at him. And he wants to cry – _please brother... please tell me you don't **really** believe that? _

“...and judging by the way Hayley hangs on your every word, it's clear she feels the same _-_ **no doubt my child will as well**.”

The logical part of his brain whispers 'ammunition' while his heart's being ripped to shreds.

“ _I'll play the role I've been given.”_

Klaus bites him; and Elijah finds what he's been looking for.

_**Want.** _

During his journey, he's seen it in the way Klaus had looked at Camille. Elijah _knew_ back then that there was something in there that seemed so familiar to him; something he didn't recognize until now:

The need to push, the need to take, the need to get close, and the need to run away _... That's_ how his brother **wants** things.

Only this time, it was directed at _**him**_.

There have always been way too much between them that Elijah never even bothered, opting to put everything under the label of Klaus' particular brand of 'brotherly affection' instead. (But he knows better now; and he can't pretend that he doesn't.)

 

 _Want._ His little brother, Niklaus Mikaelson, wants him.

 

Elijah doesn't know whether he should laugh or cry.

 


	9. Dementia

**Chapter 8.**

Elijah is absently flitting through the werewolf relics in the lake cabin, pondering if any of these could be related to Klaus' bloodline-

“ _—_ Elijah? Elijah!”

“Oh,” Elijah puts down the metal hexagram thing in his hand. He turns to see Hayley watching him, a worried expression on her face, “...sorry.”

“Are you alright? You look...off,” she grimaces, motioning to his neck, “sure you don't want some kind of ointment on that?”

“Oh, it's fine,” he assures her. “Won't kill me. Just need a little time to...sort it out, is all.”

(She looks confused by the choice of wording.)

“You might want to leave soon," he turns away from her, looking out of the window, "the hallucinations are about to begin.”

 

※※

 

He's arching off the bed, burning up with fever.

_In his dreams he's running through the woods._

_There is laughter coming from ahead of him,“You cannot catch me Elijah!” He recognizes that voice. His little brother Niklaus, who, despite being weaker in strength, can run swiftly as the wind (no doubt due to his werew_ olf heritage) _—_

Elijah wakes with a start. Someone is dipping a wet towel on his forehead, whispering “it's all g _ood Elijah, go back to sleep” so he does-_

_He chases after him. It was their favorite game,“You're getting faster Niklaus, but not yet fast enough!” But the laughter is getting further and further away now and Elijah panics. He runs harder and harder until all he can hear are his own breaths _—_ the laughter had died. All that joyfulness gone. In its place a cold emptiness remains and it's gnawing at him, threatening to swallow him whole - chew him alive - but he runs. He keeps running and running and running because he **has** to catch him; he has to catch Klaus before-_

[ _Before—_ ]

[The world shifts around him. A dead body is floating in a bathtub. Celest, he rolls that name off his tongue. She is dead. Her body cold and lifeless, her eyes hollow and _in them he sees villages burning, dead bodies—THOUSANDS— **everywhere** (young, old, men, women,_ **children** ) and he cries, he holds her body and cries out like a dying beast whose heart had just been ripped out-]

His arms move on their own accord. Elijah snaps out of it _-_ he must have gripped Hayley in his hallucination, but she says nothing and his head's resting on her knees and he's safe so he lets himself sink again—

 

※※

 

_It was full moon. Niklaus, older and his hair longer now, biting into a man's neck _-_ and Elijah wants to scream. He wants to scream for him to **STOP!** his insides filled with dread now because he **knows** what's coming next but he **can't** there's NOTHING— _

_He watches helplessly as bones crack, one by one, Niklaus howling out in pain, screaming,“Brother!” (screaming for **him** ) “It hurts!” like back when they were still little boys and Elijah would blow on a scratch and all that pain would **go away** — _

_His father's arms are caging him in like iron rods, burning into his flesh. It's branding him, branding him with **shame** because Elijah _knows his father wasn't holding him then; that he hesitated, that he was too afraid to hold _his own brother and that he had failed him, again, and_ _**again** (“He is a Beast!” Mikael's screaming in the background, “An abomination!” and Elijah wants to cry, he's so tired that he just wants to lie down and never wake up but Mikael is still SCREAMING and he wants nothing more than to **beg** for him to **STOP** — _

“ _ **STOP!!!!**_ ” He is fighting now; this time he fights his father with all his strength, like so many times he should have but failed before _I'm so sorry Niklaus_ and he's winning and they can **finally** fix this _-  
_

A sharp pain pierces his back. He drops to the ground with a thud.

( _Stop...please, please stop...I am sorry brother...so, so sorr..._ )

A tear rolls down the corner of his eye (he doesn't hear it fall). The world goes black again.

 

※※

 

 _Klaus is running ahead of him once more, this time in the form of a giant black beast_ (but Elijah knows it's him) _._

 _He follows the beast into the night_ (That night had left a deep, ugly scar on his memory) _,_

 _his heart filled with peace in his dreams_ (one that he'll never be rid of) _._

 ** _And he counts_** (It had happened so long ago) _:_

 ** _one_** (back when they still considered themselves humans) _,_

 ** _two_** (back when lives still mattered) _,_

 ** _three_** (and he had watched with abject horror as his brother—the **beast** —tore apart people they once knew) _,_

 ** _four_** (Klaus had awoke the next morning, shaken with guilt) _,_

 ** _five_** (before this very secret tore his family to shreds) _,_

 ** _six_** (before they knew of the monsters they would one day become...)

 

 ** _Six lives_** (They used to keep count of their kills _—_ ) _;_

 ** _six kills_** (until even Elijah gave up.)

 

 _The beast has gotten tired from the night's adventure; it stretches and curls up on the grass, falling asleep. Elijah walks over and kneels down beside the great beast, his hand reaching out, gently stroking its fur_ (he was scared that night _—_ fearful that his brother would turn on **him** _—_ and only dared to trail him from as far as his senses would allow; he'd only began approaching him _—_ carefully _—_ once his brother had transformed back to his human form, shaking with fear _-_ )

 

_In his dream he carefully drapes a blanket over his sleeping brother—the wolf—and he waits._

(He was too afraid then; too weak, too vulnerable _—_ to stop him, to protect him, to **save** him _—_ but not any more.)

 

**_He waits with him as the sun rises._ **

 

 

※※

 

Hayley feeds him water _-_ he'd probably just tried to kill her earlier, and he is truly sorry _-_ Elijah is feeling better now. His body healing, his mind clearing...the hallucinations will end soon. He drifts back to sleep.

[He is back by the bathtub, Celest's body floating in the water. Only this time he kneels at her side, instead of holding her like he once did. As he looks down into those dead eyes, he no longer feels pain or anger, but emptiness...and **peace**. She stares back at him, dead voice echoing in his mind:

“He killed me,” she tells him. “He had me **murdered** in cold blood, yet you stood by his side as if nothing happened. You **forgave** him _-_ ”

 _Yes,_ Elijah thinks, _yes I did._

“You **cannot** hate him; you will **always** forgive him... You've never stopped loving him.”

Her voice was devoid of all emotions; a simple observation, a statement of facts _-_

“ **You will always choose _him_.** "

He stares into her dead eyes, and finds his heart at peace.]

 

※※

 

 _He's running through the woods again; this time in broad daylight_ _-_ it was Klaus' second transformation, one that was denied to him until after a thousand years. It had lasted two days, and in his dreams he's _running behind him once more, the sun gently coating everything with a touch of gold_ , _and_ somehow Elijah feels the sun again, in a way he hasn't for over a thousand years __—_ _ it's _shining down on him as_ _he_ _watches his brother skip ahead, a bounce clear in his steps; even as he kills it had seemed playful, like a pup toying with its prey and for_ a thousand years Elijah don't think he's ever seen his brother this... **happy**.

_He follows the wolf. For two days and two nights. Full moon comes and goes, yet he faithfully trails behind-_

_Klaus shifts back in his sleep._ _Elijah watches him as the_ _sun rose, golden rays of sunshine washing over him. And as Klaus starts to stir Elijah_ thought of Adonis then. He had...wanted to hug him, more than anything; to hold his brother, and let him know how glad he was _—_

 _Instead he threw a pile of clothes at him and demanded his family back._ With a sigh, Elijah opens his eyes.

 

 

*

He drives home in silence, mind brewing with the storm that is to come. It's when he pulled into the driveway that he hears Hayley's voice again:

“Dead girl in the bathtub - _Celest_ \- who was she?”

“It's not important...” he tries.

“It IS important,” but she insists. “Over a thousand years and that's what came up? Must be _something_ about this girl. So what happened?”

So he shows her. Brief flashbacks of their time together, her smile, her warmth; of the joy he felt with her...and of his confrontation with Klaus, of coming home to her floating in the bathtub, _dead—_

Hayley is looking back at him, her face open, green eyes full of compassion like she understands and Elijah thinks, _it would be so easy to fall for her_. She was one with the fire; it burns inside her, keeps her fighting, fierce and **alive** , all broken glory _-_

“She died because of Klaus,” he hears her speak. He looks into her soft green eyes and sees dead ones staring back.

“She died because of me,” he corrects her. “Because I cared too deeply for her – I had allowed my brother to slip through my grasp by loosing the reins...while Celest consumed my every moment.

“I'd abandoned him in the name of my own happiness,” his voice sounds clear in his own ears, “Celest paid the price.”

Hayley doesn't seem to get it – of _course_ she doesn't – so he spells it out for her:

“To me...the very definition of the word 'broken' suggests that something can be fixed,” he looks straight into her eyes, “and I have all eternity, to accomplish _one_ single task-” And he smiles.

In those green eyes Elijah still sees the dead. Celest's voice is whispering:

_**You will always choose HIM**_ _**.** _

He turns the key in ignition; the engine dies with a gruff.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I'd abandoned him in the name of my own happiness. Celest paid the price.” There is just so many things wrong with that statement that I don't even know where to start... Elijah's subtle (but solid) reasoning of 'why we shouldn't date other people' perhaps?  
> Such brilliant line from the show's amazing writers!!!


	10. An offer (he can't refuse)

**Chapter 9.**

The Rousseaus' opens at 9 o'; Camille arrives forty minutes early to stock the pantry and dust the tables _-_

“Hello,” a voice comes from out of nowhere.

“!!” Camille nearly gets a heart attack. She spins around and spots Elijah at a corner table, hidden in the shadows. He's sipping from a coffee cup, laptop open in front of him.

“I do apologize,” he offers her a tired smile. “No one was here, so I let myself in.”

“Domestic dispute?” understanding draws as Cami recalls Klaus' rant from earlier. “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough,” he sets the cup down, hands already back on the keyboard, “-he talked to you?”

She snorts, “Like he has anyone else to talk to.” Elijah makes a noncommittal noise as he continues typing.

“You type fast,” she observes. At his questioning look she elaborates, “The memoir writing. Perhaps he'd be willing to let _me_ off the hook and hire you instead – God I thought I was losing my mind...”

Elijah looks apologetic, “I'll be sure to volunteer my services; as soon as I finish my-” he looks back at the screen, “apology speech.”

“ _That_ sounds awfully formal,” she steps closer. “What's the occasion?”

“Well, I may be knowingly jeopardizing the most significant relationship in my life, so I need to make it _—_ ” Dramatic pause, “ _ **An offer he can't refuse**_.”

“An offer he can't... **what**?”

Eyes resolutely glued to the screen, Elijah lifts the cup and sips, “You know, I've been giving it a lot of thought _-_ to the love thing we talked about, last time I has here.”

“Okay...” _That came out of nowhere._

“At first, I thought it could be you.” He shifts his gaze to her and Camille almost chokes, “Uh, _that_ -” “You're smart, funny, beautiful...one of the strongest minds I've seen,” he continues talking over her, ignoring her protests. “Had circumstances been different I would have given you my full blessing–” Elijah pauses, before shaking his head with a rueful smile:

“Except you are but human, Camille. A pawn, a bargaining chip...fragile in ways we are not. And I _cannot_ let _-_ ” Elijah swallows, hands clenching involuntarily before he slowly relaxes them, closing his eyes.

“Our parents made us who we are today, Camille. Made him who _he_ is and _**never**_ **again** will I stand by and watch as it happens to somebody else.” In the next breath he's standing right in front of her, eyes piercing into hers, _“You will forget about this conversation as soon as I am out of here.”_

“...Sorry,” she blinks and Elijah's back in his seat, “you must understand that there are precautions I need to-”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Cami waves him off, “got it. You Originals and your crazy family drama – don't care, don't wanna know.”

He gives her a grateful nod, before adding quietly, “...and I _cannot_ let him become the man she will grow to hate someday,” he bites his lip, “-like how he'd grown to hate _**them**_.”

Elijah stays quiet for a while after that, staring into the distance. Camille sits at a nearby table and waits.

Finally he blinks, looking down at his cup, “Fortunately, some recent developments have led me to a...much more _suitable_ candidate,” he twirls the cup in his hands, “-someone strong, capable, and has demonstrated on numerous occasions the ability to stick by him _no matter_ **what** —

“So I ask you, Camille: if it means you could have saved your brother... Wouldn't _you_ be willing to do anything? **Anything** at all?”

 

 

※

 

Rebekah walks into the foyer and is immediately greeted by the stench of alcohol.

“...Smells like some Irish pub in here-” she stops dead as soon as she spots Elijah sitting in the dark, bottle in hand, “Elijah?”

Her brother takes a swig from the bottle, before greeting her calmly, “Rebekah.”

“Where have you been all day?” she takes in the empty bottles scattered at his feet, “-besides drinking away the entirety of my Scottish-wine collection?”

“Some may call it _liquid courage_ ,” he waves the bottle at her, “please, sit.”

She reaches for the light switch instead, “ I take it you've heard about the werewolves, then?”

“Werewolves? What werew -Ah!” he flinches at the sudden brightness. “Please tell me it's not something our brother did this time.”

“Well, _our brother_ just ordered a genocide on the entirety of wolf population in the bayou.” “What?!!” Elijah sits up straighter, “Are they... Is Hayley-”

“Relax, I took care of it,” she waves. “She sent me a message and I stopped it before anything could happen - here,” she throws something at him, “catch.”

Elijah caught it on reflex – it's a ring. “What is this?”

“Mother's old ring – do you not recognize it?” she plops down on the love seat. “The wolf holding it spoke of a legend, something about a chief from a thousand years ago who fathered a child with a powerful witch—”

“Klaus' clan,” Elijah realizes.

“I think it's best if you give it to him,” she nods to the ring, before adding a bit sullenly, “...since my mug is probably the last thing he wants to see right now.”

“I will,” Elijah nods, before tucking the ring in his pocket. "...Thank you."

"He's **my** brother too, you know."

They sit in silence for a while. Until Rebekah decides to speak up:

“So, what's with the...” she motions to the empty bottles littering the floor, “-booze fest? Finally finding alternative methods of dealing with our brother's stabby, traitorous ways?”

“No. Well, yes... That's one way of putting it.” He sets the bottle carefully on the table, “Rebekah, there is something I need to ask of you: when Niklaus comes to you, would you make sure to let him know that I have not been hexed? That any decision I am about to make are acted purely out of my own will, and has nothing to do with any witchy business whatsoever.”

“What...?” Rebekah shoots up, immediately alarmed, “Why? What are you planning-”

“Our niece, Bekah.” Elijah leans back against the couch, interlacing his fingers, “You know what our brother is like, how volatile, controlling, _damaged_ he is; and you know what he's done to _**us**_. While I do believe his intentions towards the child to be pure, that alone does not make him adequate for being a parent. Now, I will not stand by and watch him ruin this child's life like our parents did ours – fortunately, I may have found just the solution.”

“Wait, you're not thinking...” she sucks in a breath, “-you're not thing of taking her away from him, are you?”

“No. I _**cannot**_ ,” Elijah resolutely stares at the far end of the wall, “I _cannot_ do that to him - not after everything I've said and done to make him believe that this child is essential to his happiness - no, that would be too cruel.

“I've got something better, though.” He starts absently rubbing his knuckles, “You see Bekah, it has recently come to my attention that love needs to be learned. While most children pick up their first lesson from their parents, we weren't so lucky. After that there's the occasional friendship and romantic conquests, but these kinds of love are rarely unconditional—if _ever_ —which is exactly what a parent's love should be: it gives, serves, and protects, without asking for anything in return. And that is not something Niklaus is capable of learning on his own, no matter how much he may or may not want to—

“Not unless we find him a good teacher.”

“Wait, so you're saying-” Rebekah is slowly beginning to understand where he's getting at, “Are you planning to _**compel**_ someone for this? Wrap up this _unconditional love_ in a pretty little package and gift it to him?”

“I have considered it,” Elijah admits, “run some tests... But then I've come to discover is that love cannot be bought—or compelled—it is something that has a life of its own, needing to run its own course. And one simply cannot force that - not even us.” He wraps his hand around the bottle, gently massaging the label, “One of the greatest mysteries in life, wouldn't you say?”

Bekah rolls her eyes, “Well, forgive me for finding it hard to believe that you actually found a _willing_ candidate for the job-”

“As a matter of fact, I did. It is as they say—” he lifts the bottle and drains it in one swoop, “ _I came to ask for forgiveness - not for what I have done, but for what I'm about to do._ ”

Then he's gone in a flash. Rebekah is left alone in the dark, trying to process everything her brother just said:

_Unconditional love...serves and protects without asking for anyth–_

**_Wait ** **—** ** _ **

_Didn't he just...? Was he **seriously** implying..? _

_**NO.** _

_No, no, no_ _\- just, no **FRIGGING** way._

 

 


End file.
